What's in a Name?
by Narcissa B Malfoy
Summary: Post DH. Minor spoilers. How exactly did Narcissa and Lucius react upon learning the name of their grandson?


_Disclaimer: Do you really think I would claim Harry Potter as my own? Sure, I'd love to, but the question remains, would I get away with it? No. _

_Just a little idea about the name of Draco's son. I mean seriously, Scorpius? Poor guy…_

_And no offence to anyone named Sam. That was an afterthought for the story. I quite like the name Sam actually. _

_And finally, I'd like to say a big thanks to my exit buddy, ABitOfBlack, for editing and noticing missing words. It's the little things, you know. The "Drakie" idea is a reference to her recently uploaded story "A Favour". _

* * *

**What's In A Name?**

The incessant tapping against her bedroom window forced Narcissa Malfoy to turn her gaze away from the book she was reading and over to the source of the unwanted distraction. She paused as she started to pull back the covers; the floor would undoubtedly be cold. Was a measly letter worth her getting out of this nice warm bed? She looked over to the window as the owl tapped again loudly, obviously just wanting to drop off the letter and go. Narcissa glanced from the owl to her husband, who lay next to her, half asleep. By the time she woke him up and managed to convince him to get out of bed and retrieve the letter for her, the owl would have most likely flown away, letter in tow. She sighed as she reluctantly placed her book down and pulled back the covers, wincing slightly as the cold air washed over her. She never did like the cold.

Suppressing the urge to curse every time her feet came into contact with the cold, stone floor, she opened the window and removed the rolled up missive from the owl's outstretched leg. The owl, looking pleased that it didn't have to wait around any longer, hooted angrily and tried to nip Narcissa's fingers as she moved to close the window. She glared at the owl, thinking about what kind of jinx she could hex it with, before deciding against it. It obviously didn't know who she was; these Ministry owls never did.

Not wanting to stay out in the cold any longer than she had to, Narcissa ran across the room and jumped back into bed, hastily pulling the covers over herself once again. Trying to get comfortable and find a place where the sheets hadn't lost the warmth when she had gotten out, Lucius rolled over to face her.

"Narcissa, do you always have to take a running start as you get into bed?" he asked groggily. He never was in a good mood when he woke up. Choosing to ignore his comment, she bit back her retort and looked down at the missive in her hand, recognising her son's untidy scrawl instantly.

"It's from Draco!" she exclaimed as she unrolled the sheaf of parchment. Lucius propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over his wife's shoulder to get a better view.

_Mother and Father, _

_Just a quick note to say that Ariella has had the baby. It's a boy and they're both fine! We've decided to name him Scorpius Abraxas. Will let you know more later._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Narcissa said happily, her eyes running over the parchment again. "We must go and see them soon, Lucius. Maybe later this afternoon if- Lucius, what's wrong?" Narcissa ceased her tirade and looked down at her husband whose brow was creased in uncertainty. "_Lucius_?" she tried again. He turned his sharp grey eyes towards her slowly.

"Scorpius?" he repeated hoarsely. Narcissa looked down at the parchment and back to her husband, not quite sure what he was talking about. "They're naming him Scorpius?" Narcissa nodded in confirmation, still slightly confused. "Of all the names they could have chosen, they pick _Scorpius?!_"

"He is _their_ son, Lucius. They have the right to name him what they will." she replied, trying to hold back her laughter at her husband's reaction.

"You can't honestly be happy with that name?!" _Didn't she understand what this meant; a Malfoy named Scorpius!_

"Well…at least it's a constellation name," she responded, shrugging her shoulders. Lucius crossed him arms and pouted slightly, much like a petulant child.

"You Blacks and your star names." He muttered. Narcissa shook her head in amusement.

"Darling, this is _exactly_ how you reacted when I told you I wanted to give Draco a star name…" she reminded him, smoothing back some of the hair that had fallen over his face. _"'He'll be teased! The other children will call him Drake,'_ I recall you saying."

"And they did!" he argued as Narcissa smiled. Watching her husband get all worked up over a simple name really was more amusing than it should have been.

"They did not. Everyone has always called him Draco."

"Not that Parkinson girl! Don't you remember her?" Narcissa frowned, obviously having to think back on that.

"Oh, yes! I remember her now. She practically worshipped Draco, didn't she?"

"I don't know," Lucius said, waving his hand dismissively. "The point _is_, she always called Draco," he swallowed as though he was trying to get an unpleasant taste out of his mouth. "She always called him _Drakie!_" Narcissa stared at her husband before bursting out laughing.

"She did not. I never once heard her call him that!"

"Okay, so maybe not _all_ the time, but I heard her say it _once_! My point is, with a name like Scorpius, the boy will be teased to no end." Narcissa sat herself up again, still wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Lucius, it's just a name, I think you're looking into this far too much."

"You think so do you? So you don't mind any nicknames that could possibly come from a name like that?"

"No, of course not!" she answered, shaking her head. Lucius smirked.

"Not even _Scorpy_?" As soon as the name left his lips, Narcissa cringed and Lucius nodded knowingly. "Mark my words, Cissa, that's what everyone will be calling him."

"But…but that's a horrible name! I detest it!" she seethed.

"Ah, well. What can you do? He's _their_ son, they can name him what they will." He said as he leant back against the bed-head, using her own words against her.

"No! Absolutely not! I _refuse_ to have a grandson named," As Lucius had done only moments before, Narcissa swallowed as though she was trying to get rid of a bad taste in her mouth. "Scorpy." She finished. Lucius sat up again suddenly, as though something had just occurred to him.

"The boy's initials! For Merlin's sake, don't you realise what they will be?!" He turned to face his wife, not bothering to wait for a response. "S.A.M. _Sam! _Like that disgusting Muggle name!" He looked absolutely livid. "Narcissa, we have to do something!" But Narcissa was already way ahead of her husband, having pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment; she dipped her quill into the inkwell situated on her bed-side table and furiously began her letter.


End file.
